


PB FEST: Round 01, Reveals

by penguinberryfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinberryfest/pseuds/penguinberryfest





	PB FEST: Round 01, Reveals

Hello, everyone!

First of all, thank you for this successful round! One big thanks to each and everyone of you‒readers, writers, prompters, and betas. **We won’t be having this without your support and participation.** To all the writers who participated, thank you for providing us with more BaekSoo content, all the hard work that you poured for these fics. To all the readers who left comments and kudos and showed their love and appreciation to every work that was posted. To the prompters who gave inspiration to every writer and started the creative juices running. To the betas who helped our writers come through and helped better their fics. All in all we got 5 works and 63,767 words in total! My heart is bursting ahhh >< We're looking forward to the next round but adoptions first!

As you might not know, there is only one mod who is handling this fest so you might notice the lack of sns activity but I do hope that that will change in the near future~ 😉😉

Without further ado, let’s get to the reveals!

  
  


  
  
  
  
M A S T E R L I S T  
  
🐧Penguin Berry Fest⼁Round 01⼁July 2019🍓  
  
  
  
**Day One**  
  
🌸[Blooming World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885945)🌸 by [Atheend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/Atheend)  
  
🍃PB53⼁6,715 words  
🍃General Audiences  
🍃Slice Of Life, Romance, Soulmate!AU  
🍃Summary: Kyungsoo lives in a world were you can only see colors when you meet your soulmate in a life-changing event. He has spent over 20 years in a black and white world but one day Kyungsoo wakes up in the hospital after an accident, his world looking different of what he was used to.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Day Two**  
  
👑[Rise to the Occasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928704)👑 by [jusdefraise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/pseuds/jusdefraise)  
  
💍PB17⼁10,799 words  
💍Teen and Up Audiences  
💍Historical, Royalty!AU, Drama, Age Gap, Strangers to Lovers  
💍Summary: In an act of desperation, King Kyungsoo turns to the northern kingdom for help in defending his coasts from invasion. He doesn’t expect a marriage proposal in return.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Day Three**  
  
👔[Suits, Ties, and Maserati Rides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931707)👔 by [ALWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALWrites/pseuds/ALWrites)  
  
🍸PB112⼁17,287 words  
🍸Teen and Up Audiences  
🍸Romance, Fluff, Pining, college!au  
🍸Summary: Kyungsoo meets Baekhyun on a cold January night in a bar for miserable old men.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Day Four**  
  
🍫[sweet release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872946)🍫 by Mod Rain  
  
🍬PB58⼁9,291 words  
🍬Teen and Up Audiences  
🍬Fluff, Romance, chocolatier Kyungsoo, Mutual Pining  
🍬Summary: Baekhyun works part-time in one of the biggest chocolate shops without a knowledge of chocolate. His customer, Kyungsoo, likes to test his knowledge of chocolate and their uses. Add in some random facts every time he visits and it's bound to have some feelings attached along the way.  
  
  


* * *

  
**Day Five**  
  
🌻[Happy Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886764)🌻 by [EXOL_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOL_Writer/pseuds/EXOL_Writer)  
  
🍀PB82⼁19,675 words  
🍀Mature  
🍀Romance, Drama, Smut, Time Travel, Action  
🍀Graphic Depictions of Violence, Major Character Death  
🍀Summary: All Kyungsoo had ever wished for was a happy ending with Baekhyun.  



End file.
